


Phil Lester VS The World

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Pastel Dan, Punk Phil, Scott Pilgrim vs the World - Freeform, Universe Alteration, punk and pastle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Lesters life is alight, 23 and in a rock band. He's in-between jobs continuously, and dating a pretty cute high school boy. Nothing could go wrong, with his punk lifestyle and trying to make Exploding kittens go big. Until a strange boy crashes his dream in pastel clothing rolling blading like he didn't cause any damage. Phil's life changes all a sudden and has to fight the boy called Dan Howell's seven ex's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dating a high schooler

"PHIL LESTER HOW COULD YOU DATE A HIGH SCHOOLER." A shriek ricochet from the every plain walled surface back to the mouth of the lead singer in the band. Zoe, her brown hair tied back into a bun with a few strands of highlights cascading either side of her head. Her eyes staring into my own, her blue irises if they could would change red, just from hearing her news. "Come on Phil you left high school, like thirteen years ago." Zoe huffed making the strands move slightly. "I'm twenty three Zoe, and I'm not getting involved in your game."I muttered making myself a cup of tea in the small kitchen in the corner of the lounge area. "At least tell me if he is cute or not." Young PJ wined, green eyes and brown curly mess of a hair. "I'm not listening." I mumbled out earning a groan from the guys and girls. "Come on what about where you met, you owe us that much." The drummer insisted, well one of my ex's Charlie. 

"Fine, I met Chris Kendall on the bus, travelling with his mum, three days ago. Happy now." I mumbled as a door bell rung. "Oh that be him now." I smirked "YOU INVITED HIM" A collective shriek rung out from each mouth as I walked to the door opening it. "Behave okay." I muttered in Chris's ear. The young boy nodded nervously tucking his hands n his sleeves. 

"Chris, this is Zoe the talent. Charlie the drummer and Young PJ." I smiled introducing Chris to everyone. "Oh so what instrument do you play?"Chris inquired "Oh Um I um don't." Pj muttered."Oh sorry." Chris made the whole room become more awkward than before. I moved him to the couch "Just tell us what you think." I smiled lightly as I grabbed my guitar. "Let's start with Thor the cacti." I announced and Zoe rolled her eyes. "That's not the name of the song Phil." Zoe huffed. "WE ARE EXPLODING KITTENS...1...2...1..2..3..4." Charlie started the beat and my fingers hit each cord perfectly. "Yeah I know, how it all plays out. The misunderstanding that we are okay. Just believe what I am saying, you should never screw me over. To get what you wanted. But never again, shall I believe the lies that you say. I never loved you any way." My voice harmonised with Zoe's, loving how my past experiences made such great lyrics. 

After a few minuets the song played out, and the last cord play. I saw Chris gob smacked. "Charlie that was too fast." Zoe whined. "Ugh you want to do it again wimp." Charlie sighed and Zoe nodded and the beat started again. Playing many times over till we all hurt. "I think we've got it now guys." I huffed in exhaustion. 

After the night played out and walked Chris home, I went home to the shared flat with Caspar. We share everything the only things I do own are my clothes and a muse poster. Before you ask about toothbrush, Caspar paid or it, he's older and has a lot more responsibility than I do. "Before you hear some a lie or anything. Yes I'm dating an eighteen year old." I announced "Is she cute." Caspar looked up from his playboy "Still gay." I muttered back and he huffed "And he's kinda cute. You know we have only held hands until he got embarrassed." Caspar chuckled at my words "Good luck with that mate." He smirked pointing fun at me. I ruffled his blonde hair which he pouted and tried to fix it. "Just don't tell my brother yet..." I picked my phone up "Hey bro....how did you find out. Caspar huh. His names Chris Kendall, and eighteen. Mum's in America I'm not afraid. Also bro he goes to a private school, uniform and everything. No we haven't done anything, just held hands....I don't know just, it's just simple okay....I Let you know okay, bye." I hung up the phone and Caspar held up his phone. "Your a dead man Caspar." I tackled him in the side "Fine but I'm checking him out tomorrow, you never know he might have some cute classmates." I groaned "Fine." 

The next day arrived and not before long after a shift at Starbucks. Four thirty came and I walked the streets with Caspar till we were outside the gates of the high school. "Phillll..." I heard Chris charge through the crowd towards me. "Hey." He beamed. "Chris this is Caspar." I introduced them. "So any cute girls come here to school" Caspar asked quite blunt. "And that's our cue to go." I grabbed Chris's arm dragging him away "Next time we meet I give you the gossip about cute girls." Chris waved "YOUR TOO GOOD FOR HIM." Caspar called after him. 

We spent the afternoon like every afternoon. I showed him my old house and the lair I reside in at the moment. "I'll take you home now okay." I announced and he nodded as the sky turned grey. The afternoon drifted away Till night time in dream world.

Everywhere was a barred dessert I was alone. I hated it, I hated the heat, it even made the ink swim off my skin. A small breeze drifted my way a boy in pink pastels with a cherry blossom flower crown. The boy came closer and closer "You know you can wake up, it's just a dream." He muttered like I was acting like an idiot. "If it's a dream can we make out." I called out as he skated off. 

I woke up in a sudden sweat, checking my tattoos were all in place. "Beautiful brown eyes, with chestnut brown hair locks of curls with a dainty flower crown. He's really something, but at last just a dream." I muttered and Caspar hit my arm to shut up, and I returned to dream land.


	2. Do you know him?

I think the dream is playing tricks on me. At work, during lunch break with Caspar , to when I met up with Chris after his day at school. Then Dave ja vu hit me in the face like a wet salmon. Scene, the library with Chris. I was complaining how this place freaked me out. How I never returned to a place like this since high school. There he was getting something signed by my arch nemesis Alfie. A guy with way too many jobs and always on my back. I'll never forgive him for copying my test papers and still getting better scores. 

Anyway, there he was. His hands tucked tight to his light pink jumper. Matching his pink and white roller skates and flower crown. A scruffy white, grey satchel hanging off his tall slim figure. He looked more perfect than his dream version. From the moment he exited the building all I could think was...well was him. I knew our paths had to meet again. Just how?

Well hopefully tonight as my band mates are dragging me to socialise tonight at one of Alfie's parties. Ugh Alfie. Don't worry he hates me as much as I hate him. Though I know Tyler is going to be in there and he knows everyone. When I mean everyone, I mean everyone. I searched the rooms spotting Tyler by the staircase. "Yo Tyler dude." I smirked "Hey Phillll." He dragged out high fiving me. "Hey Ty, you know everyone, so would you know the guy with his hair like this?" I demonstrated to Tyler furrowing his brow. "Oh yeah, your talking about Dan Howell." Tyler chuckled under his breath. "Um I think." I shrugged "No, it's Dan Howell. He's here tonight. He's such a sweetheart." Tyler smirked at my sudden interest to his words. 

"I have to go and find him." I ran off trying not to trip when in the corner. By himself standing awkwardly was dream boy. "Hey....um...I like your shoes." I stood next to him, leaning against the wall. "Um thanks." He muttered under his breath quietly. "I'm sorry is this a dream." I blurted out and Dan spurred his drink out of his mouth. "I'll, I'll go now." I walked off only hearing a small thanks. I had to find out more about Dan Howell, and I did.

Dan Howell; originally from Manchester before the move to London, and has been here for two weeks. He works for Amazon, and has had a big break up. No actual information on the boy only a name, Felix. There is also another key factor, everyone telling me to drop it, but I won't.

So what do I do create a plan, and it kind of worked. The next evening, I ordered a new CD on Amazon, greatly purchased from Caspar's credit card. Then wait. That is when the plan changed, Chris. Chris had to ruin the moment hanging out and what ever I had with him. I didn't enjoy it any more. Not even when he kissed me. Then Caspar tells me it be sixteen hours for the parcel. Then I had junk mail wrongly placed in my inbox. 'Mr Phil Lester, bah blah blah. I'm going to fight, blah blah blah.'. Though there was something good coming out of the misshapen plan. 

My band is in the battle of the bands against Crash bandicutes. That band deserves to be defeated for ruining an iconic video game. Hopefully there is something to look forward to my dreams tonight.


	3. Dan Come Closer

I opened the door harsh, seeing a shocked Dan only now pressing the door bell. The buzz came and go but the silent awkward tension did not dissipate with it. "Phil Lester." He muttered glancing down at the parcel, not daring to make eye contact. "Do you want to go out with me." I blurted out, Dan's head lifted up and looked me in the eyes. "Um, no. That's okay I just need you to sign for a parcel." He muttered using his hand to straighten his pink flower crown out. "Please, I woke up, and you were in my dream where you were delivering my package." I muttered "Oh I recognise you now." Dan smiled a dimple at either side of his cheeks. Ugh why was he so cute. "Wait before you think I'm crazy." I scratched my head trying to think a way around the matter. "Oh no your not crazy, just that it's a really convenient subspace highway and happens to go through your head." Dan tried to explain though I know I am super confused.

"What?" I couldn't figure him out, "I'm sorry your crazy." I muttered. "Well at least I'm not obsessed with a person travelling through my head." Dan chuckled as I groaned. "Look please can you sign for his I'm on the clock you know." Dan handed me a clipboard. "Only if you go out with me tonight, eight o' clock." I smirked. Dan huffed passing me the Cd "Fine, I'll see you then." He muttered as I signed my name passing the clipboard to him. 

I closed the door and danced around a bit excited. I stopped in my tracks getting ready, changing shirts to a muse tshirt. Fresh black skinny jeans, navy blue converses that match the blue in my hair. I placed the piercings in as well as my contacts. Now I had to wait...

Seven forty five, well I better get my leather jacket on and head to the park. I closed the door locking it walking to the ice steps to the park. The winters air made a frozen breeze. It was still nice. There he was in a white fluffy coat. Sitting on the swing I walked up to him. "Hey, your early." I smiled. "Well your a nerd." He chuckled pointing out to the re x patch on my leather jacket. 

"Well now I know one of us is from professor Xavier's school for gifted youngsters....hey you called me a nerd." I nudged his shoulder. "Well now I know my point is proven." He laughed. "So Phil what do you do?" Dan asked starting to swing on the old playground equipment that's 'safe'. "Well I was working at Starbucks but now going on to a new chapter. Honestly I don't know what I am going to do." I answered honestly not trying to hard to impress. "So Dan why London?" I shot back at him. 

"Felix kept mentioning how great London was and here I am." Dan mumbled like he wasn't going into any more detail, and I find it was rude to pry in business he did not want to share. All a sudden the heavens opened and rain poured from the sky. "Why do I live in Britain?" I heard Dan mumbled "Come on Phil lets get out of this rain." Dan smiled grabbing my hand a dragging me to a door that came out of no where. 

Till I was inside a small apartment, yet bigger than mine and Caspar's. "How..." I pondered "No questioning lets get us dry before we catch a cold." Dan hummed chucking me a towel. "So would you like a cup of tea?" Dan made his way to the kitchen, switching on the kettle. As I sat at the dining room table, slinging my jacket on the back of the chair. "Wait here I'm just getting a blanket." Dan ran off and I couldn't help but follow a little later to his room. Where he was taking off his shirt. All I had to say was damn.

"PHILLLL." Dan shrieked in surprise. "What I was cold?" I smiled innocently. Dan rolled his eyes and hugged me "Is this any better." He mumbled "Maybe." I smiled as I hugged back trying not to push my luck. "How about my bed it's warmer under the covers." He suggestively let go of the hug and tugged my shirt. I took it off in an instant. "What about the tea." I mumbled cursing my own mind sometimes. "I think it might of gone cold by now anyway." Dan took off his flower crown placing it on the side of the room. 

He came back dragging me to his bed, and started to kiss me. It started off slow and innocent. Till I pushed him down towards the mattress. "Actually I changed my mind can we just sleep, no actual intimacy." Dan mumbled pulling me off his lips. "Uh yeah." I muttered back. "And if I do change my mind again you are still here." He smiled shyly. "Dan I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." I smiled as I climbed off him and slide under the covers watching him do the same. "Though I don't mind us making out." Damn smiled "Thank god." I whispered as I felt his lips on mine again. 

...

The morning came and Dan woke me up at the ungodly hour of seven am. What normal person is awake right now. "Come on Phil I have work." Dan shoved me off and made his bed "Rude." I muttered staring at him. "Ugh fine but can this not be like a one night stand as you know I didn't get any....that was a joke it was nice but still." I looked at him change and I followed his lead. "Well what do you have in mind?" Dan questioned. Here's my shot. "Well my band are performing tomorrow at Rokkit at nine...please be there." I flattered my eyelashes. "Yeah okay, tomorrow at nine, I'll be there. Now scram, I have to go." Dan pushed me out as I grabbed my jacket. "Okay see you Dan." I waved hoping I did have everything. "Bye Phil."


	4. Everything has started to get complicated

I was around Zoe's house setting everything up, I looked around carefully keeping my eyes open for Chris. I had to dump him after Caspar's very wise words last night. I'm technically cheering both on Dan and Chris, and it's not fair to them. I suddenly saw pitch black, a giggle sounded behind me "Guess who." I sighed feeling guilty "Chris." I muttered turning around where he kissed me. In front of the others. I was shocked this guy was the shyest of creatures, now he's actually using PDA. He was talking, but it seems like I couldn't hear his voice. "Chris, look I think we should....I think I should set up." Damn Phil falling around like an octopus. When will you get to the point. 

"Okay listen up, as you know tomorrow we are playing Crash bandicutes." Every one moaned at Zoe's words until she coughed gaining our attention again. "We have Joe, as you guys know my brother." Zoe sulked "Sam on bass, I hate that guy." I muttered "Don't you hate every bass player Phil." Charlie grumbled back. "I don't hate myself, do I." I smirked "Anyway the real change is they've got a new drummer." Zoe announced which made Charlie groan. "We still have 24 hours guys so lets do this." I picked up my bass with the others sulking. 

...24 hours later...

The club was crowded I hung around my usual crowd. Even my brother was here with his girlfriend. Chris even kissed me again which was an embarrassment. though luckily I was just standing near him when Dan came in the scene. I didn't think this through. Everyone just ended up staring at me. "Um I have to go." I mumbled rushing off backstage, why am I such an idiot. 

The Crash bandicutes were on stage playing their set. Zoe kept muttering under her breath. I peaked around the corner when the band walked off. The whole audience was unconscious, but not for long as they started to wake. I looked around Dan with my brother, that can't be good. Though I feel more sorry for My brother than anyone else, as Caspar was putting his moves on my brothers girlfriend. Hypocrite, saying it's wrong to cheat and here he goes. 

Zoe dragged my arm on stage "No time for day dreaming Phil. We have to play." She groaned as I followed taking my place. "WE ARE EXPLODING KITTENS...ONE...TWO...ONE...TWO...THREE...FOUR." Charlie shouted out starting out a song when a crash sounded. A hole in the roof appeared and a strange man also. "Mr Lester, I am Connor Franta, consider our fight begun." Zoe and the other band mates rushed off the stage. Connor ran up to me and aimed though I blocked his punch easily and hit back 

"Watch out Phil, he's that one guy." I nodded towards Caspar's faint call, braising myself. He charged to me and I hit his neck shooting him upwards. Pressing my fist to his chest for the ext blow. "Who even are you?" I muttered as he panted on the ground standing up. "I'm Connor Franta, Dan's first evil boyfriend." He chuckled trying for another hit. "Anyway what are you, your dressed like Tumblr." I mumbled "It's my style punk boy." I growled back at his words. "When did you date Dan?" I grabbed his fists struggling to hold him still. 

Dan stood up "We dated in year nine, all the jocks wanted me for some reason. Connor wasn't like the jocks because he was the opposite of one. I only dated him for the week and half to destroy the jocks with me. He had brute strength and mystical powers, anyway we kissed once. I dumped him, he turned evil and moved far away at the end of high school." Dan explained like he was talking like this was no big deal. 

I stood up to him as he called out these demon angel things. I looked around and saw my band mates and friends standing next to me. I nodded to them, "Let's do this." I called out, I held my hand up in a block. Then I started to sing, blocking the attack, making Connor confused. I took the chance knocking him out. He collapsed to the ground, only to return as coins. 

I picked them up "Ugh not even enough for the bus, rude." I muttered "I'll pay for the rest lets go before everyone here tries to kill you for that stunt." Dan pulls me outside, to the bus. I went on with him and sat down. "Um Dan, do you want to go out with me?" I asked, he blushed "Um yeah sure." He kissed me and pulled apart "I think I have to tell you. to date me you have to defeat my seven evil ex's." I was shocked at his words. This sweet innocent boy. "I'm okay with that Dan." I smiled pulling him closer to me, watching him blush.


	5. Dating a high schooler 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh writing block, oh writing block how much I hate writing block.

The bus bumped up and down the curved road "It's a nice day out caspar." I smiled as I looked out the window "Well it is near April." Caspar mumbled still concentrating on his magazine. "Hmm something you'll be into Phil. Troye Sivan is coming to our town to film something." Caspar muttered as I scrunched up my face "Haven't I played against him in a different band." I asked looking at Caspar "No Phil, that was a different Troye." He turned his magazine to show me and I whistled. "He is a cutie." I smiled and Caspar raised his eyebrows. "Oh I'm inviting Dan over for dinner in a couple of days so you can meet him." I smiled excited. "I already met him, your brother introduced me to him at the show." I was shocked "How does my brother know him?" I muttered. 

"Phil look if you are serious about Dan, you have to break up with Chris." Caspar put his magazine in his bag and stood up pressing a button. "It's hard." I whinned "Just do it." He smirked back. "Oh by the way don't come home tonight, I have a friend over." He chuckled getting off the bus "You hypocrite." I muttered under my breath. I got of after two stops walking around town getting my mobile out.

"Hey Chris, you at school, I want to talk." I said with a huff under my breath "Well I am right behind you dufous." He said back as I spun around, looking confused. "I think there is only one tall punk thats a dork in London." Chris chuckled. 

We walked around till we found a bench "Phil I want you to meet my parents." Chris blurted out, not giving me a chance. "I think, I think I'm in love." I was stunned but a cough racked out the back of my throat. "Well the thing is Chris is not going to work out, I think we should break up." I looked at him as he ran crying. "That went well Phil." I sighed as I walked off home, knowing Chris would need the space. 

That night it was the same night, band practice and apparently to Caspar, Chris visited my house, apparently to win me back. 

...

Two days later Dan was around my house scrunching up his face. "This is where you live, a bit cramped isn't it." He sat on the floor as I put down pasta and garlic bread. "Maybe." I smiled lightly. "I um, I like your new hair cut. It's cute. With, a new flower crown. I think liliac suits you." I smiled "Yeah I change pastel colours every two weeks."He smiled. We soon finished our food and made out. "So you want to have dinner again around my bands house tomorrow." I smiled "Sure, if we stay over at mine afterwards. I have a surprise." Dan smiled. 

...

The band preferred Dan to Chris, though Pj seemed low at the fact he couldn't see Chris anymore. Though at Dan's house there was a surprise a small puppy "I saw him wandering the streets without a tag, and hungry so I took him in." Dan smiled as the small dog waddled around my legs barking. "He's adorable, what is his name." I smiled bending down to the fluff ball "I'm calling him dodge." Dan smiled bending down pecking me on the lips. "There's another surprise in the bed room." Dan whispered to me. I stood up waking to the bedroom. 

It looked the same, until I turned around seeing Dan, I smiled "Well you do like giving surprises." I kissed him


	6. An update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait, she actually remembered to update. Well I will be till I re-read the whole series again, or watch the movie. It's hard to remember what goes on.

Sorry I haven't been uploading any new parts to this story. I have a good excuse I forgot the plot, also where to go on now. Also it was my birthday a while back and now i'm 20. Yeay a 20 year old fangirl been stuck with these two dorks since 2007/2009 to today.


End file.
